


speakeasy

by thefallfiles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, and believe me, so prepare for the gay, this is a 1920's au, this is going to get really gay, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallfiles/pseuds/thefallfiles
Summary: AU 1920's | She was intoxicated by the pale-skinned Dame, blood diamonds swirling in the crystalline glass clutched in her hands, dark locks pinned back in a carefully structured up do.  Kara watched her quietly, nursing the foot juice to her chest as the Jane continued to give him the icy-mitt, the he-man proceeded as though undeterred.





	1. Chapter 1

**AU |** **Speakeasy establishments came into distinction in the United States during the period known as Prohibition, which was from 1920 to 1933.**

This fic takes place during that time frame.

* * *

 

Heavy lashes lowered over deep cobalt, as the blonde took in the scene around her, the heavily dimmed room and deep timbre of quiet sound floating throughout the speakeasy.

She rarely went to these places but when she did, usually she went with Alex - it’s not like she was dry. She enjoyed getting dolled up and having a drink or two but she didn’t enjoy the sneaking part of it - chances of running into the Bull more likely in a prohibited establishment.

Something flickered in the corner of her eye, light glinting off of a shining surface. Turning her head, she light flickered against the glass once again. But it was the woman holding the crystal that captured her attention like nothing else.

She was intoxicated by the pale-skinned Dame, blood diamonds swirling in the crystalline glass clutched in her hands, dark locks pinned back in a carefully structured up do.  Kara watched her quietly, nursing the foot juice to her chest as the Jane continued to give him the icy-mitt, the he-man proceeded as though undeterred.

Finally, _finally_ , she looked up and over the man’s shoulder. The verdant green of her eyes sparkling when their eyes met, the beginning of a wicked smile tugging on carmine lips. She wasn’t sure if it was an invitation or not but it sure felt like one, the brunette’s eyebrow raised as the man spoke again, vying for the attention of the woman in front of him. Kara couldn’t make out what she had said, lips moving intoxicatingly but he walked away in a huff, straightening his tie and making a bee-line for The John.

Looking back at the swirling amber in her glass and finishing the remaining drops, Kara hadn’t heard the quiet and confident steps of the slightly older woman until she was leaning against the table beside her.

“You don’t seem zozzled.” The voice alluring, she felt as though she could get ebrious from the hypnotising humm of her words.

A waiter placed a fresh glass on the maple hardwood table, covering the watery ring of condensation that her previous glass had set.

Kara laughed, picking up the fresh glass, “It’s- uh,” She paused, her mouth running dry from the intense-like gaze, she cleared her throat. “-probably the watered down substance I’ve been drinking at this Juice Joint.”

The wry smile tugging at the other woman’s lips now spread into a wide grin, she offered her hand in the space between them.

“Lena.”

Her skin was soft. Kara gently caressed Lena’s palm with her own, fingers lingering longer than she meant to, only realizing when she squeezed gently.

Her heart stuttered in her chest - momentarily forgetting what they were talking about. When Lena continued to wait patiently the blonde stuttered out an ungraceful response.

“I-…Kara. My name is Kara.”

The brunette tucked a loose strand behind her ear, a soft smile resting on her lips.

“So level with me, Kara.”

She nodded, already agreeing to whatever the woman was suggesting. Saxe blue chased emerald green as Lena took a step forward, attempting to erase any and all elements of personal space between them.

“Are you a young female Oliver Twist?

She laughed, warmth blooming inside her chest,

“When I’m burning with a blue flame,” She held up the drink that she’d been nursing, “Which doesn’t seem to be happening tonight.” she took a sip.

“So why do you come to these…” She waited for Kara to lean in slightly, Lena brushed a blonde curl behind the woman’s ear, “speakeasies,” she whispered the word, “if not to drink or to dance?”

The darker haired woman moved back slightly, her hand gently squeezing Kara’s shoulder before returning to clasp the crystal glass in both hands.

Kara paused, digesting the woman’s words and trying to think of a sincere reply.

“I...don’t know.” She told her, honestly.

Lena nodded her brow creasing in understanding, after a minute or two passed she motioned for Kara to follow her.

She led them through the dimly lit speakeasy, patrons - from Quiff’s - to Whisper Sister’s-  to Old Boy’s - to Joe Brooks’,  many acknowledging Lena with a tilt of their hat or a nod of their head. Kara followed, completely enraptured by the attention Lena’s presence affected their surroundings.

They stopped in front of a large wooden mahogany door.

“Good Evening, Miss Luthor. Right through here.”

The man looked at Kara over Lena’s shoulder. Eyes briefly landing on her before returning to the woman he’d spoken to, as though waiting for approval.

Lena tipped her head slightly, heavy lashes lowering, a glare forming on her angelic features for a moment as she waited for him to open the door. He recoiled immediately, nodding four times and knocking: tap, double tap, and then pushing the door open for them.

It was a private party. This mysterious dark haired Dame had brought her to some kind of secret underground swaray. Something more discreet and exclusive than the speakeasy they’d been attending.

They talked for what felt like hours, danced until her feet ached, laughed until they lost their breath. She’d never connected with someone so quickly, so purely. Water replaced drinks, smiles with lingering brushes of fingers, the air in her lungs turned to plumerias.

Lena led Kara back outside, coats wrapped around them snugly against the harsh weather threatening to tear through the fabric adorning their limbs.

A Rolls-Royce Silver Ghost thrummed loudly up to the curb, the lights announcing it’s arrival before the driver stepped down and out of the car, he was very pale and had thick black brows and a scowl that seemed frozen in place.

“Miss Luthor, your jitney awaits.”

She quirked her brow at Kara, “My father is a man of luxury.”

For a brief moment something flickered across Lena’s face, something slightly darker, but then it was gone as though it had never happened, a quiet smile taking residence.

Kara hesitated, _what am I doing?_ _This isn’t the type of person I am...following strangers to their cars without knowing what reckless endeavours might occur._

A warm touch to her wrist brought the honey blonde out of her thoughts.

“Kara...is everything alright?”

She nodded, brow creasing as she tried to sort her thoughts out.

Lena pressed a palm to her cheek, turning her away from the car to look into viridescent eyes. Finding no trace of hostility or anger, instead, worry and reassurance in the lighter hues.

“Are you sure?” She prompted.

The worry inside Kara’s chest evaporated, expelling through her lips in a breath. She couldn’t place her finger on it but something about Lena had drawn her in. With her in such close proximity she suddenly had the urge to whisper, _cash or check?_ Which hadn’t crossed her mind to say to a woman before.

* * *

The heavy door shut behind them, a young woman locked the door from the inside before turning back to Lena who continued to walk down the spacious hallway, heels clicking on hardwood floors.

“For a moment there I thought you were razzing me when you said that you lived on a hill.” Kara spoke, attempting to disguise the awe in her voice.

“Don’t get me wrong,” She continued, looking around at the portraits that lined the living room. “I’m not a piker or anything I- I’m good with Jack. The house I live in is nice-”

Lena took off her velvet cloche hat, resting it on the coat rack before turning back to Kara with a twitch of her lips, loose curls framing her face and shoulders.

“You’re quite a live wire.” She said dryly, holding her arms out to take Kara’s coat.

The blonde blushed, hair falling into her eyes as she shrugged her way out of the heavy feathered coat. Now that her coat was removed; the cream chiffon dress sparkling in the warm glow surrounding the room, the dress fell well below her knees and gold beaded necklaces were resting in between her cleavage.

“Do you mind if I freshen up?” Kara asked.

“Chase yourself, go.” Lena smiled, waving her away. “Take the stairs to the second floor. Third door on the right.”

Feeling a slight draft come in, Kara rubbed her arms as she made her way to find The John.

Lena had made herself at home promptly requesting a drink from a young man standing near the entryway whilst she waited for Kara’s timely return. Moving past the dark haired man who held his arms out to take her coat, she continued past him and put her coat up. When he returned moments later she was resting in an arm chair by the fire, dark hair shimmering against the growing flames. He placed a glass on the table beside her chair which she immediately clasped in between her hands, eyes not moving from the the sparks the fireplace currently had on display when she heard someone-else enter the room. The young man quietly excused himself and exited towards the kitchen.

Kara entered quietly, not wanting to disturb the serene moment Lena was basking herself in. She took a few steps closer, watching a drop of sweat make it’s way from the dark roots and gliding down to meet her jaw.

She was just a Jane. She didn’t know what had come over her but all of a sudden the blonde wanted to take her to the talkies and neck for hours on end. But, it wasn’t just that. There was something intoxicating about her. The way she made her feel like she was fried to the hat even though she hadn’t had more than two glasses all night.

“Are you going to stand there all night or do you have to see a man about a dog?”

Kara laughed, biting down on her bottom lip when she felt a flush spread across her cheeks.

“No- no. I’m sorry I just-” She stopped speaking when Lena stood up, the black silk of her gown pulling down a few inches as she moved, exposing the creamy expanse of her shoulders and muscles of her back.

She was walking over to her and she felt herself freeze, eyes resting on her lips now, her own lashes heavy, every second felt a beat longer than it should be. She could feel time expanding and stretching, lasting in the moment, this very moment.

Lena pressed a thumb underneath Kara’s lower lip and swiped at the smear of lipstick staining her chin.

She didn’t know if it was the heat of the breath against her lips, the intoxicating proximity or that this bird was so very different to anybody she’d come into contact with. It was illicit. She no longer felt like a Barb but rather a Quiff and she wasn’t sure if the thrill that ran up her spine was a good or bad thing.

Cherry lips met at the same moment thunder crackled above, she felt dirty, she was usually much more milquetoast, the gasp that fell from Lena’s lips lit a fire inside her rib cage that spread to her fingertips. Her tongue darted inside Lena’s mouth, gliding across the roof of her mouth and battling for dominance. Kara’s fingers got lost in heavy locks, pulling her closer to her, to fill the gap between their thrumming bodies.

She pulled away, pushing Lena back gently breathing heavily.

“Oh- horsefeathers!” she cursed, brow furrowing, fingers touching smeared lips.

The brunette’s hair was a mess, hair beginning to frizz and knot from desperate fingers with an unrelenting passion.

“I’m sorry- are you carrying a torch for someone?” Lena worried her swollen lip between her teeth.

Kara couldn’t believe what she had just done. How incredibly reckless and insensitive she was to Lena’s feelings. Did she go around kissing Doll’s? Or was this something new for her too? She closed her eyes, taking in a deep shuddering breath as she tried to think of the next step.

A door nearby opened and slammed closed with a loud clang.

“Lena?! I have a beef to settle with you.” An angry voice rang out, heavy footsteps getting closer and closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena straightened her spine, like a horned rattlesnake preparing itself before an attack. She wiped at the smear of cerise underneath her slightly swollen bottom lip when a man rushed in the palatial room, in a long grey overcoat.

“You reek.” The features on her pale face were pinched, “Been dipping into the coffin varnish, have we?”

It wasn’t a question.

The older man’s face was glowering as he took off his felt fedora and shook clouded rain drops from the black brim onto the amber carpet. His glare was heavy, lines deeply embedded across his wide gaunt face, but Lena remained undeterred; staring right back into his dark eyes.

Kara continued to watch the scenario play out in front of her with wide eyes. She wasn’t just any plain Jane, she knew a mobster when she saw one and if the stories that she’d heard were _true_ , well, he was one of the _worst._

“You’re being careless.” His tone was quiet, dangerous.

“Mind your own potatoes.” Lena fired back, her tone just as heated.

The brunette cleared her throat after she spoke, chin pointed upwards, blue veins iridescent against the pale canvas of her jaw. Kara could see that it was taking a lot of effort for Lena to hold her own against him, her posture stiff and rigid, verdant green unwavering from red-rimmed, but above all else, it was clear to the honey blonde that she was no pushover.

“You _are_ my business.”

He took an eerily calm step forward as he spoke and Lena’s eyes flashed dangerously, Kara’s fingers twitched. _Was Lena a Moll?_ She couldn’t let what was about to happen unfold. In a way Kara felt like she needed to protect this incredibly stoic bearcat.

The honey blonde took a forward, her body tense as she pressed slightly against the woman’s back, but before she could do something incredibly reckless and provoke an incredibly dangerous man, Lena seemed to read her mind and reached her hand behind her; her thumb caressing the soft expanse of Kara’s wrist.

Kara relented, the measured and gentle strokes of Lena’s fingers momentarily stopped her in her tracks.

There was a loud _bang._ What Kara assumed to be the front door, once again, being thrown open and a gruff voice calling out followed by heavy footfalls.

“ _Luthor!_ The Dolan’s have been spotted at south end. The chopper squad will meet us.”

The man that had just entered wore a heavy wool overcoat lined with fur and a heavy scowl, the way he stormed into the room made it clear to Kara that this was _‘Luthor’s’_ right hand man.

Thunder cracked above once again - was it a warning?

Neither of the men acknowledged Kara throughout the whole exchange. They definitely weren’t Big Timer’s. Then, after a pointed stare at Lena, _Luthor_ and his henchman were gone, the _clang_ of the door resounding throughout the empty hall was the last thing both of them heard.

A shiver travelled down the column of her spine. She knew that something was going down, something dangerous. Something that would most likely end up with bloodshed. She knew they were going to go bump off somebody and the thought made the young woman ill to her stomach.

With the confrontation temporarily delayed, Kara took a moment to breathe, not feeling as boxed-in as she had minutes before. By what? She wasn’t exactly sure. All she knew was that the bones of her ribcage no longer felt like they were tightening, threatening to puncture her lungs with every shallow breath.

A few silent moments passed between them.

“Are you...are you okay?” Kara asked tentatively, unsure what to do.

“Don’t worry about it. My father always wants to know one's onions.”

_Her father?_

With a quiet sigh, Lena turned back around to face Kara, her eyes guarded as though she were waiting on something else to happen. “But, I should be asking you that.”

“Level with me,” The brunette continued, viridescent searching indigo, “Are you afraid?”

Instead of immediately reassuring Lena that she was fine - that everything was okay, she swiped her tongue across her lower lip, sucking it gently into the recess of her mouth; musing the woman’s words over, tasting them, savouring them.

“Everything is Jake.” She nodded.

Kara didn’t mention that her hands were slightly shaking, long digits twitching since the confrontation began, but perceptive as always - Lena noticed. Her eyes darting down to the blonde woman’s tremoring fingers, her expression softening at the sight, though her brow remained furrowed in concern.

 _There was the Lena she was beginning to know_.

What Lena couldn’t understand...why hadn’t Kara left yet? Everyone did. And those rare few that had the misfortune of being in her company when her father reigned hell down, rarely did. In fact, they legged it out of there as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

As Lena took a step forward, effectively closing the small gap between them, Kara had to remind herself to breathe. _Wooden nickels, don’t take any,_ Kara told herself silently - just like her father did every time she thought about doing something reckless.

“You’re no piker, are you?”

The brunette gaze at her fondly, a faint smile tugging on wry lips.

“Are you razzing me?” Kara asked, bewildered.

Lena shook her head, sashaying away from the honey blonde and making a bee-line back towards the fireplace, that was steadily becoming dimmer.

“My father isn’t...what you would call an _airedale_ and my mother is in Stir—”

Lena laughed bitterly settling herself into the french camelback armchair closest to the brass and marble fireplace, amber flames licking at darkening irises; threatening to aggravate the blaze and become a raging inferno.

Yes, she’d been spoon-fed privilege, status and wealth but it was no escape from the dreary days and lonesome nights. Though, she was no man’s billboard - not even her father's.

So, when the opportunity presented itself, as it often did, Lena did what she knew best how to do...she ignited the match that would threaten to burn her house down. She played with the cardinal flames, taunting them, teasing them, willing them to burn down this world that her father had built for them, for _her_ , made from the men, women and children’s blood and tears.

She dared it to self-indulge, to pacify her, boil the blood in her veins that was running cold until she could feel something— _anything_.

Lena knew that was why he was so furious with her. His goons have been following her since she took her first breath, she knew how to evade a detail, how to lose them. She also knew how to antagonize and get a message across.

_Kara._

She hadn’t meant to drag her into this. She saw a pretty bird that was up for a good time and if she got to brush wine-stained lips with her and get a point across to her father at the same time? Then that was berries.

Kara cleared her throat, pulling at the fabric of her dress so that she was able to cross her ankles from where she was standing, folding her arms across her stomach. She knew it was getting late and that Lena wasn’t intending to high-hat her but not doing _anything_ was giving her the heebie-jeebies. And it wasn’t that she was uncomfortable in the dame’s company.

She just didn’t know _how this worked._ Any of it.

Thoughts and musings that had occurred to Kara earlier, now echoed through her mind in a resounding loop.

 _Did she go around kissing Dolls? Or was this something new for her_ too?

_Was this something new?_

_Was this something?_

_Could this be something?_

The blonde watched the older woman’s movements, nimble fingers picking at the leather lining of the chair, she lingered for a moment longer, battling some kind of internal struggle before making her decision.

“Well, I can’t say that tonight was a flat tire.” She murmured quietly.

It was a pretty flat boffola but Kara could see Lena’s lips flicker upwards slightly. And with that little twitch of a smile spreading across other wise solemn features, she felt like everything was copacetic.

Kara was never a hopper, but tonight it seemed that the pale-skinned, dark haired dame brought out that side of her— a side she hadn’t even known that she had.

The honey blonde wasn’t without sin, some would even dare to whisper that she was a hip hound on rare days. The illicit speakeasies that she’d stumble upon when the street lights were dim, the heavy fog shrouding the sins that clogged the dark, damp streets.

But, this was different.

“Do you want me to get a wiggle on? I—”

Kara’s words faltered when Lena raised a perfectly pointed brow, the brunette shaking her head, a few more loose curls that were pinned back had fallen out and were now delicately resting against the frame of her collarbone.

She gestured to the seat opposite her, giving Kara the choice of whether or not she wanted to stay. She wouldn’t make her stay but she hoped that she would. Lena leaned forward, the sharp point of her elbows pressed against svelte thighs, waiting for Kara to get settled on the italian leather or walk away.

Once she was settled comfortably, the young man who brought Lena her drink earlier, appeared once again. Lena tapped her drink to indicate that she wanted another and raised two fingers. The chair that Kara was seated in wasn’t facing the entryway, so she just observed the woman’s soft and unhurried movements.

A few minutes later, he returned with two fresh glasses, filled to the brim and placed them on the small ornament table between the two women. The crystal clinked as they made contact against the oak-wood.

Lena’s eyes sparkled with mirth, watching Kara out of the corner of her eye as though she were contemplating something debaucherous. Kara reached out, nimble fingers clasped the crystal tightly, before raising the glass to her lips and taking a measured lap.

It was _terrible_.

Terrible as in extremely sharp tasting and more than likely, incredibly expensive. The blonde wasn’t used to the sharp taste that lingered on her tongue.

“So tell me, Kara. How come a doll like you hasn’t got a handcuff?”

The question caught her off-guard and she coughed, the liquid burning her throat as she spluttered. Lena’s eyes widened, reaching across the space between them and gently caressing the younger woman’s knee.

Kara cleared her throat, attempting to be debonair,  “Maybe I’m on the lam.”

Who was she kidding? She was thoroughly distracted by the warm press of fingers brushing her outer thigh and she couldn’t even blame it on the liquor, no longer feeling the warm rush that the edge gave her hours ago.

She couldn’t keep up the act for long, especially when she heard a snicker escape rouge lips.

The stoic woman was able to see completely through her; having seen the louring void of cruelty and violence with her naked eye; the unrelenting tenebrosity constantly swirling around her, chasing the purest and deepest recesses of her shadow since before she was born— and this woman, _this woman_ , held no such darkness.

“That’s baloney.”

They both started to laugh; the warmth around them stirring and starting to effervesce, spreading, _spreading, spreading._

It threatened to consume them.

And maybe, just maybe...they might let it.


End file.
